Tell Me Goodbye
by mayonaka09
Summary: 14 luty. Walentynki. Imieniny Liliany i Walentego. Przełknąłem ślinę. Nie oczekiwałem romantycznych wyznań i prezentów nie z tej ziemi, jednak liczyłem na to głupie 'kocham cię' i całusa. Shin-chan zapomniał, zapomniał o naszym święcie po raz kolejny. W samochodzie wymyślałem dla niego wytłumaczenia. To dlatego, że dużo pracuje, jest przemęczony i ma ważniejsze sprawy od.. Ode mnie


-Shin-chan, śpisz?

-Mhmmm..

-Przepraszam.

.

.

.

-*pociągnięcie nosem*

-Takao?

-Nnnie.. Nie zapalaj lampki..

-Co się z tobą dzieje? Przez ciebie się nie wyśpię, a mam jutro dużo roboty.

-Przepraszam.

Odwróciłem się do ściany. Wierzchem dłoni otarłem łzy.

Byłem głupi skoro myślałem, że z biegiem lat Shin-chan się zmieni. Zawsze był i będzie oschły, wręcz wyrachowany. Mimo to kochałem go. Kochałem go, bo niekiedy pojawiały się u niego przebłyski miłości i ciepła.

Uśmiechnąłem się smutno sam do siebie. Gdzie jest jego przesądny okularnik z liceum?

_Niebo jest takie piękne o wschodzie słońca._

Siedziałem na parapecie z kubkiem parującej herbaty. Opierałem głowę o szybę, prawą ręką gładziłem krótką sierść kota.

Dostałem go od Midorimy gdy wyjeżdżał do Anglii na studia. Mężczyzna nie chciał, żebym spędzał samotnie wieczory i noce.

Jego zielone, mądre oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. Były tak podobne do oczu chłopaka. Łapą trącał moją pierś.

-Zauważyłeś, co nie? Trudno cię oszukać po tych wszystkich nocach.

-Mrrrrr.

Odłożyłem kubek i wziąłem zwierzaka na ręce, przytuliłem go mocno. Lizał mnie po twarzy miękkim języczkiem. Rozpłakałem się niczym małe dziecko.

Przyglądałem mu się. Smażył jajecznicę na bekonie. W jego energiczne i radosne ruchy wkradło się opanowanie przypominające obojętność.

-Smacznego.- Rzucił nie patrząc na mnie.

-Dziękuję. Umm... Dziś w nocy..

-Nie ważne.- Przerwał mi siląc się na uśmiech. Spojrzałem na niego poprawiając okulary.

-Doprawdy?

-Taaa.

-Nie budź mnie następnym razem, wiesz, że potem ciężko mi zasnąć.- Chciałem powiedzieć co innego, dopytać dlaczego płakał, jednak te słowa same cisnęły mi się na usta. Zraniłem go. Po raz kolejny.

-Przepraszam. Pójdę się przebrać.

-Poczekam przy samochodzie.

Ostatni raz sprawdziłem, czy zabrałem wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i zarzuciłem torbę na ramię. Spojrzałem na kalendarz.

14 luty. Walentynki. Imieniny Liliany i Walentego.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Nie oczekiwałem romantycznych wyznań i prezentów nie z tej ziemi, jednak liczyłem na to głupie 'kocham cię' i całusa. Shin-chan zapomniał, zapomniał o naszym święcie po raz kolejny.

W samochodzie wymyślałem dla niego wytłumaczenia. To dlatego, że dużo pracuje, jest przemęczony i ma ważniejsze sprawy od... Ode mnie...

W ciągu całego dnia ostatkiem sił próbowałem powstrzymać łzy. Taisuke widząc moje rozbicie chciał odesłać mnie do domu, jednak nie zgodziłem się. Przydzielił mi łatwe zadania jak opieka nad dzieciakami czekającymi na badania i takie tam.

-Takao-sensei, Takao-sensei!- Usłyszałem wysoki, dziecięcy głos. Odwróciłem i zobaczyłem jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka biegnie za mną wymachując rączką.

-Spokojnie Hikari, stało się coś?- Kucnąłem by zminimalizować różnicę wzrostu.

-No bo dziś są Walentynki a ja taaaak bardzo lubię senseia, więc mam prezent dla ciebie!- Ledwo nadążałem za jej słowami. Wypowiadając ostatnie wyciągnęła zza pleców różową kartkę.

Zbiło mnie to z tropu. Podziękowałem małej i odprowadziłem ją do jej sali.

Najpierw szybkim krokiem, potem biegiem udałem się do pokoju socjalnego. Zamknąłem drzwi od środka i opadłem na łóżko polowe.

Kartka od dziewczynki, pomimo jej wieku, była naprawdę ładna. Narysowała kilka serduszek, siebie, mnie i Midorimę. Na drugiej stronie napisała krótkie życzenia.

Przytuliłem papier do siebie zwijając się w kłębek. Zalałem się łzami.

Obudziło mnie smyranie po twarzy. Jęknąłem i odwróciłem się na drugi bok.

-Kiseeee, śniadanie.- Usłyszałem ciepły szept Daikicchiego nad uchem. Wciąż nie otwierając oczu wróciłem do pozycji wyjściowej. Smyranie powróciło.- Otwórz buzię skarbie.

Uchyliłem powieki. Wrzasnąłem. Kilka centymetrów od mojej twarzy znajdował się penis chłopaka. Przewiązał go czerwoną wstążką.

-Wesołych Walentynek!- Spojrzałem na niego z najdalszego kąta łóżka.

-AOMINECCHI! JESTEŚ NAJGORSZY!- Wykrzyczałem płacząc. Jego brew niebezpiecznie drgnęła.

-Zaraz pokażę Ci co oznacza 'najgorszy'.- Rzucił się na mnie. Pisnąłem.

-A..A..Aominecchi? Co ty właściwie robisz?- Spytałem przestraszony.

Jeszcze tylko kilka szwów i koniec. Odsyłam pacjenta na pooperacyjną i idę porządnie się wyspać. Tak to byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie. Dziś w nocy nie zmrużyłem oka. Kazunari znowu płakał przytulony do sierściucha. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego nie chciał powiedzieć co mu jest...

-Midorima-sensei!- Pielęgniarka wbiegła na salę łapiąc oddech.- Ile jeszcze potrwa operacja?!

-Może mnie pani nie straszyć?- Spytałem spokojnie, lecz zimnym jak lód tonem.

-Przepraszam.

-Już kończę. Co się dzieje?

-Ewakuacja szpitala. Strzelanina na oddziale neurologicznym.- Powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

-Słucham?!- Przecież to na piętrze Takao.

-Nie znam szczegółów. Wiem, że policja już jest i negocjują. Sprawca wziął zakładników, niektórym udało się uciec, jednak nie wszystkim...

-Mibuchi, możesz dokończyć?- Spytałem przekazując sprzęt koledze. Wyszedłem szybkim krokiem z sali operacyjnej zrywając z siebie fartuch. W głowie miałem tysiące scenariuszy.

-Sensei! Sensei! Tam nie wolno!  
Nie obchodziły mnie jej słowa, teraz najważniejsze to dowiedzieć się czy Takao zdążył uciec.

Przerzucałem kanały telewizyjne ze znudzoną miną. Nie było dziś żadnego meczu, jedynie komedie romantyczne.  
-Tetsu, może coś zjemy?  
-Przed chwilą był obiad, Kagami-kun.  
-Grrrr.- Zacząłem gilgotać chłopaka, ten nacisnął łokciem na pilota i włączył TokyoNews. Spikerka relacjonowała coś przejętym głosem, spojrzałem na budynek w tle.  
-Kuroko... Czy to nie jest...  
-Szpital, w którym pracują Midorima i Takao.- Dokończył chłopak.

Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. Obudziłem się słysząc wystrzały. Wybiegłem na korytarz. Poczułem lufę na ąłem powieki. Usłyszałem dźwięk przeładowania. Przełknąłem ślinę.

-Nie ruszaj się.- Moja ręka została wygięta pod dziwnym kątem.

Na podłodze kuliły się dzieci przyciskając głowy do lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Taisuke patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem. Był ranny, jak połowa personelu i kilkoro pacjentów.

-Zaraz przyjedzie tu policja, ty będziesz z nimi rozmawiał. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak po kolei wystrzelę cały ten pieprzony szpital.- Zamruczał mi do ucha. Uśmiechał się szaleńczo.

-Wypuść dzieci, co one ci zrobiły?- Nie chciałem poddać się tak łatwo. Zostałem ukarany za swoją zuchwałość. Kolano eksplodowało bólem. Gdyby nie jego uścisk upadłbym.

-Kto ci pozwolił mówić? Pytam KTO?

-Nikt.- Wysyczałem z nienawiścią.- A KTO POZWOLIŁ CI STRZELAĆ DO NIEWINNYCH LUDZI?!

-STUL MORDĘ!- Tym razem seria pocisków pofrunęła w sufit ostrzegając mnie przed rozmową.

~~  
Kazał mi klęknąć. Zrobiłem to. Szeptał mi do ucha co zrobi każdemu z nas, gdy zawalę. Pojedyncze krople potu kapały z mojego czoła.

Za drzwiami oddziału mignęły mi sylwetki policjantów. Weszli delikatnie. Mówili coś, jednak byłem zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Midorimy. Stał przyciśnięty do szyby próbując wejść, lecz policjant skutecznie mu to utrudniał.

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i kilka kropel krwi na posadzce.  
-Takao!- Wydarł się mężczyzna. Napastnik przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie.- Proszę, nie rób mu krzywdy! Weź mnie, a jego zostaw! Błagam.  
-Shin-chan...- Wychrypiałem. Miałem oczy wielkie niczym spodki.  
-Nie zbliżaj się! Bo go zabiję!  
-Proszę, zlituj się!  
Nie rozumiałem tej wymiany zdań. Chciałem uszczypnąć się w rękę i obudzić z tego koszmaru. Poczułem mocny nacisk broni na potylicę co mnie otrzeźwiło.  
Z ruchu warg zielonowłosego odczytałem 'kocham cię'. Policja wkroczyła do akcji.

-NIE UDA CI SIĘ UCIEC! ODŁÓŻ BROŃ!  
-JEŚLI SIĘ NIE WYCOFACIE ZABIJĘ GO! PRZYSIĘGAM.

Nie zanosiłem się płaczem. Nie krzyczałem. Nie wyrywałem się. Za chwilę skończy się moje życie. Jednak nczego nie żałuję.  
Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na Shin-chana, jego mokre od łez oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. Usta błagały o litość dla mnie.  
Wyszeptałem ciche kocham cię. Na więcej nie starczyło czasu..

_..Bang bang, he shot me down.. _

...Poczułem się jak w zwolnionym filmie. Widziałem każdy najmniejszy ruch. Shin-chan wrzasnął i zerwał się w moim kierunku. Wyciągnął rękę. Moje kolana ugięły się samoistnie..

_..Bang bang, I hit the ground.._

...Już praktycznie nic nie słyszałem. Poczułem się bezpieczny. Już się nie bałem. Moja krew rozprysła się na śnieżnobiałych kafelkach..

_..Bang bang, that the awful sound._

Trzymałem drżącą dłoń blondyna. Podałem mu kubek gorącej herbaty. Siedzieliśmy i czekaliśmy na informację z sali operacyjnej. Nikt nie odzywał się słowem. Kuroko patrzył spokojnie na Midorimę.

Chłopak owinięty był w koc, podano mu końską dawkę leków uspokajających, jednak dalej łzy spływały po jego policzkach.

Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu modliłem się, by czarnowłosy przeżył.

Siedziałem przy jego łóżku, wpatrywałem się w rurki, które otaczały jego ciało. Głowa szczelnie zawinięta bandażami, które odsłaniały jedynie usta, nos i oczy.

-Tak bardzo tęsknię za twoimi srebrno-niebieskimi, a tak wesołymi tęczówkami..

_...Śniące kochanie z chorą główka, lekarze uratowali Cię, lecz wciąż jesteś martwy._

_Twoja chora mała główka, z tak bardzo zniszczonym mózgiem, leży w szpitalnym łóżku.._

Po raz setny ujrzałem nasz koszmar. W jednej sekundzie uśmiechał się do mnie, w następnej padł na ziemię. Do tej pory nie udało im się zmyć krwi z kafelek.  
-Wiesz, czasem odwiedzam dziewiąte piętro. Spoglądam na podłogę i widzę wyraźnie ruch twoich ust wypowiadających 'kocham cię'.

_...Chciałabym tylko znaleźć wszystkie samotne resztki ciebie, które pozostały, gdy Twoja głowa pękła._

_Ale zrobiłbyś coś, by zniszczyć ciało, które oni uratowali..._

Gładziłem lekko dłoń chłopaka. Była chuda i szorstka. Lodowata. Nie miała już ciepłych i miękkich palców, które zawsze po ciężkim dniu rozczesywały moje włosy.  
Resztki kosmyków, kiedyś czarnych jak bezksiężycowa noc, opadały na puchatą poduszkę.

Blade usta podłączone do respiratora były spierzchnięte i popękane.

_...Ostatnio nie rozpoznaje Cię, doktorzy skłamali kiedy mówili, że Cię uratowali..._

Ciało Kazunariego wydawało się być gumowe. Niczym kukła ubrana w szpitalną piżamę. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno...

_...Jesteś tylko powłoką chłopca, którym byłeś.._

Usiadłem na skraju łóżka. Złapałem w dłonie jego poszarzałą twarz. Pogłaskałem zniekształcone czoło. To tędy, nad prawym okiem, wyszła kula. Pomimo miarowego pikania stacji centralnego nadzoru, wiedziałem, że spokój nie potrwa długo.  
-Jesteś coraz słabszy, skarbie.

_...I umierasz, ja to czuje.._


End file.
